1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data downloading system. More specifically, the present invention discloses a system for automatically searching a network, downloading data according to defined preferences, and automatically writing the downloaded data to a storage system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Internet is an increasingly useful source of information and entertainment. Users can browse the Internet and find information regarding their hobbies or interests. Additionally, they can view or listen to multimedia content contained in a website.
Unfortunately, a disadvantage of the Internet is that a user must stay at a fixed location while using the Internet. For example, if a user connects to the Internet via a desktop computer, the user must sit in front of the computer in the same location while utilizing the Internet.
Furthermore, users are becoming more and more concerned with saving time and adding convenience in their daily lives.
However, the immobile nature of the Internet results in poor portability. Additionally, users can spend a lot of time trying to find appropriate information, which wastes their time.
Therefore, there is need for a system that allows users to automatically search a network, download data, and write the data to a storage device.